RED
by Days With Daisy
Summary: Él era el amor de su vida entonces ¿Por qué te acuestas con él? ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a la persona que más amas, Karin? Ella ríe y tu lloras, porque ella siempre busco su felicidad y tu siempre intentaste robársela.


La luz se filtra por las cortinas, te sientas en la cama y te frotas los ojos. Miras al reloj de la pared, son las 7 de la mañana, miras a tu costado y lo encuentras a **él** dormido, su perfecto rostro es iluminado por la luz del sol, y sus finos labios están semiabiertos mientras que sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches están desordenados. Solo una sábana blanca cubre la desnudez de ambos. Te levantas despacio para no despertarlo y te colocas una bata color perla. Amarras tu rojo cabello con una cola de caballo. Todo debe ser perfecto, esta es una gran oportunidad para demostrarle que eres mejor que **ella.** En la cocina, preparas una taza de café y regresas a la habitación. Abres la puerta y lo ves vistiéndose mientras sostiene el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, él le dice a la persona en la otra línea que "llegara pronto". Y tú sabes exactamente quién es. Pones el café en una mesa cercana, te dice que debe irse. Sonríes falsamente y asientes. Lo acompañas a la puerta y lo ves irse en su camioneta del año.

Porque siempre correrá cuando **ella** lo llame o lo necesite, ya que aunque Sasuke Uchiha sea tu novio, le pertenece a **ella.**

.

.

 **-** Oye, mira a ese chico. Es guapísimo- dices llamando la atención de _tu_ amiga

-Supongo- comenta elladesinteresada, estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando te das cuenta ellos se miran fijamente, hasta que ella desvía la mirada y él sigue caminando.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo conoces?

-No… Bueno si- duda, tú la miras insistente y ella suspira- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, nuestros hermanos eran muy amigos, así que solía jugar con él cuando era pequeña, ya ni lo recuerdo- comenta, tú no sabes por qué no le crees, pero sigues comiendo tus papas fritas, aunque puedes sentir los penetrantes ojos del chico nuevo mirando hacia tu mesa, lo que te hace pensar "¿que tanto se conocen esos dos?"

.

.

-¡Karin!- escuchas su voz llamarte, y entonces la ves caminado hacia ti, su sedoso y largo cabello rosa se menea en el aire y sus ojos tienen ese brillo tan de ella _ **.**_ Simplemente es _**perfecta.**_

-Sakura- saludas intentando ser amable- Hola- ingresan al súper agarrando cada una su carrito

-Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas… con Sasuke?- pregunta algo nerviosa

-Genial- mientes, ella sonríe- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?- "mal" quieres que diga

-Bien… Aguarda- te detiene- ¡Kiseki!

-Aquí estoy, mamá- Sakura se voltea y te deja ver a un niño de 8 años, sus ojos ónix que son iguales a los de él, te miran… con _**odio**_ **.**

-Hey, no seas maleducado, saluda… em… a la Tía Karin- te das cuenta de que no sabe cómo llamarte y es verdad, ni tu sabes quién eres

-Hola, señora- suelta con desprecio

-¡Kiseki!

-Tranquila, Sakura- te agachas hasta quedar a su altura- Querido, soy la novia de tu papá, no una desconocida, puedes decirme Karin- le revuelves el cabello y él se aparte bruscamente, y se arregla lo que desordenaste, él es igualito a Sasuke tanto en físico y en personalidad.

-No, gracias, señora- y el ambiente se torna incomodo, nadie dice nada y el desprecio que siente ese mini Sasuke hacia ti es totalmente evidente.

-Kiseki, ¿Por qué no vas con el carrito y escoges tus dulces favoritos?- es tan maternal que el niño frio asiente con una sonrisa _**feliz**_ , otra vez, comoél.

La pelirrosa suspira y sonríe- Que- quería contarte algo, pero no había la oportunidad- sonríe más nerviosa

-Dímelo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dices con cautela por lo que te dirá

-Estos días yo….

.

.

-Sa-su-ke-kun- estaban en un lugar apartado del campus, lo habías seguido después de la última clase

-Y… ¿tú eres?-pregunto el chico de cabello azabache déspota

-Karin Hiraguisawa- él sonríe de medio lado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Me lo dijeron- te sentaste en el muro y cruzaste tus piernas insinuante- y bien Sasuke-kun ¿quieres un recorrido privado?

-Hmp- solo contesta y se acerca a ti con una sonrisa torcida, tú te acercas un poco para dejar que vea tu escote, se coloca entre tus piernas y te besa, es un beso feroz, sin ningún sentimiento, pero hace que te moje la entrepierna, él acaricia tu muslo. Gimes, para y se aleja. Sasuke Uchiha será tuyo.

.

.

Corrías bajo la lluvia, buscándola, el campus de la universidad parecía enorme, sabias que estaría empapada, solía ser muy callada y masoquista, te había llegado un mensaje de ella donde decía que había encontrado un sostén de mujer en las cosas de su ex novio y sabía que habían roto hace más de un mes pero ella aun no lo superaba y le dolía. Te sentías algo culpable, al fin y al cabo ese sostén era tuyo. Te detuviste al verla hecha un ovillo bajo la lluvia en medio del campo de futbol pero te sorprendiste al ver a Sasuke a lado de ella, recibiendo toda la ira del cielo. Te acercaste un poco más para escuchar más de lo que hablaban.

-Vamos, levántate

-Déjame, Sasuke

-Aunque sea dime por qué estas bajo la lluvia

-¡No te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Tú me importas!

Silencio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué desapareciste de un día para otro? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?!

-¡Porque tu no me amabas!- gritó - Yo siempre te decía que te amaba, pero… tu no lo dijiste ni una sola vez

-Sakura…

-Preferías estar con tus amigos y tus amigas zorras que conmigo-convulsiono- ¡Yo solo quería que volvieras a tu vida loca que tanto te gustaba!

Y tú abriste los ojos como platos cuando él la abrazo tan fuerte como su vida dependiera de ello

-Idiota, yo siempre te he amado, sabes lo horrible que fue llegar a tu casa y descubrir que te habías ido

-Sasuke…

-Eres la única a la que he amado…. Y lo sigo haciendo- y se juntaron, sus labios se juntaron apasionadamente, como si nunca quisieran separarse

Y tu cerraste los ojos con furia, aunque ya lo sabias, te lo había dicho Sasori, el hermano de Sakura cuando te acostaste con él, ellos habían salido juntos por 2 años hasta que Sakura decidió irse a estudiar lejos de su tierra natal, "esos dos están destinados a estar juntos" había dicho él.

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke oficialmente comenzaron a salir. Ella se cortó el cabello hasta los hombros, y cambio radicalmente su actitud, ya no quedaba rastro de la Sakura callada y fría que había llegado hace 3 años, ahora era dulce, graciosa, amable; ahora era más perfecta que antes.

Y esa vez había ganado.

.

.

-Kiseki me conto que él y Sakura se encontraron contigo en el supermercado.

-Ah sí, fue una gran coincidencia

-¿De que hablaron?- levanta una ceja dudoso

-Ya sabes cosas de mujeres- respondes con simpleza

-Ah…- toma un sorbo de café

-De ropa, de zapatos- él toma otro sorbo- del hombre con el que está saliendo- sueltas de repente solo para ver su reacción, eres masoquista, te gusta ver como suelta su taza bruscamente y se acerca hacia a ti a darte un feroz beso, no sabes cómo llegaron a tu habitación, pero ya están desnudos y él te penetra bruscamente, con ira, con furia por lo que acabas de revelarle y sueltas una cuantas lágrimas, no porque te duele, sino porque te molesta que te lo haga mientras piensa en ella.

.

.

-No sé qué hacer, Karin- dice ella con la cabeza pegada a la mesa de ese restaurante al que iban luego de la universidad, Sasuke y Sakura se habían casado hace dos años, pero Sakura te había citado allí para que conversaran sobre "algo"- peleamos todo el día y ya casi no podemos dormir en la misma cama.

-Sakura, son cosas que pasan todos los matrimonios jóvenes- ella suelta una lágrimas

-Nos vamos a divorciar- y llora más fuerte , y tú te acercas a ella y la abrazas, sonríes, ganaste, el Uchiha volvería a ser de nadie- y lo peor es que… estoy embarazada- tu sonrisa se borra, apretas los puños y lloras como ella, Sakura te dice que no llores por ella, pero tu lloras por ti. Porque otra vez perdiste.

.

.

-¡Estoy saliendo con Sasuke!- le sueltas la sopa de golpe. Habían pasado casi 7 años desde que Sakura había salido embarazada y casi 2 años desde que la Haruno y el Uchiha se habían divorciado. Quieres que se moleste, que al decirle eso, ella diga que te odia, pero no pasa eso, ella voltea con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez comprensiva- ¿Estas molesta?

-No estoy molesta, las cosas pasan, y si el hombre que una vez me amo, ahora te ama a ti es cosa del destino, no puedo hacer nada contra eso

-Pero…

-Esta bien, Karin- agarro su bolso y se levanto

-¿Seguimos siendo amigas?- preguntas con cautela

-Claro que sí, solo tardare un poco en digerirlo. Tengo que recoger a Kiseki de la escuela, nos vemos, Karin

Aunque has logrado tu cometido no te sientes feliz, es porque en tu interior la "perfecta" Sakura aún es tu amiga, es la persona que cuando tu padres se divorciaron estuvo allí para consolarte.

No sonríes, es más, lloras ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño a una de las personas que más amas?

.

.

-Pasa, Karin- te dice abriendo la puerta de la enorme casa que compartía con Sasuke, era prácticamente como de ensueño, tenía un jardín enorme, muchas habitaciones, una piscina, entre otras cosas- Siento el desorden, pero desde que nació Kiseki la casa ha estado patas arriba. Ven, mi amor- le habla al bebe de la cuna, Kiseki Uchiha tenía 6 meses de nacido y era el retrato de él- ¡Sasuke!

El amor de tu vida baja la gran escalera que estaba en medio de la sala, a pesar de tener casi 24 años se veía tan guapo como cuando tenía 19

-Cielo, has dormir a Kiseki mientras me cambio de ropa- Sasuke tomo al bebe en brazos, mientras ella subió al segundo piso

-La casa es hermosa- le comentas, él solo responde con su habitual monosílabo "hmp"

Pasa un rato de silencio incomodo, así que tú decides otra vez volver, además son amigos de la universidad ¿no?

-¿No tienen servicio de limpieza?- él suspira, te mira con mala cara y responde

-Sakura no quiere, ella dice que se encargara al cien por ciento de la casa. En parte, creo que eso increíble- se relaja y lo vuelve a hacer, sonríe, esa sonrisa que es solo para ella, no es una mueca, es una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor; mira al bebe que tiene en brazos y lo mece suavemente.

-¡Lista!- ella baja corriendo las escaleras, es muy diferente a ti, tú llevas un vestido negro, pegado y que te cubre solo lo suficiente mientras que ella usa un vestido verde agua, que le llega casi hasta las rodillas, se ajusta a su cintura; es sencillo, pero a ella se le ve perfecto. Te hace sentir tan vulgar a su lado.

-Hey, ¿ese vestido no está muy corto?- le reclama él, ella se le acerca y pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas

-¿Es enserio, Sasuke? Solo vamos a la fiesta de compromiso de Ino, dijiste que no querías ir- suelta una pequeña risa

-Solo recuerda que eres una mujer felizmente casada- ella lo besa suave y rápidamente en los labios

-Lo sé- se aleja- vamos, Karin- caminan hacia la puerta

-¡No regreses muy tarde!- lo escuchas gritar

-¡Sasuke!- ella le reclama, estas apunto de abrir la puerta, pero tu corazón se rompe cuando él grita

-¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también!

Salen y cierras la puerta, tu actitud cambia notablemente esa noche, estas molesta, resentida y destrozada; te acuestas con el hermano de Ino, pero no te alegras, en tu mente solo está el "te amo" que él grito, imaginas que te lo dice a ti y una sonrisa se forma en tus labios. Y ya puedes dormir feliz, aunque estés en los brazos de alguien a quien no conoces.

.

.

-Nos vamos a divorciar- estaban en el mismo café de hace 6 años

-Siempre dices eso, Sakura, pero terminan reconciliándose unas semanas después- te molestas, la misma charla, todo el tiempo, Sasuke es muy celoso, no tienen la misma forma de pensar, ella quiere trabajar y Sasuke no la deja, que no necesita trabajar, y muchas cosas más. Sakura siempre le pide el divorcio, él le ruega que lo perdone, que las cosas mejoraran, y ella lo perdona.

-No esta vez, ya he llamado a mis abogados, Sasuke no quería, pero, cuando le dije que nuestras peleas dañaban a Kiseki, aceptó. Tiene 5 años, todas nuestras discusiones se guardaran en su corazoncito, no quiero que mi hijo crezca así.

-Espera, Sakura ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿No amas a Sasuke?

-Lo amo demasiado, después de Kiseki, es lo que más amo, es por eso que lo dejo, nos estamos destruyendo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- y tu "yo" interior hace una fiesta, salta, grita y baila, Sasuke vuelve a ser libre, vuelve a ser de nadie, por ahora- No te preocupes, Sakura, estoy aquí para apoyarte

-Karin, gracias- sonríe y te abraza, te agarra por sorpresa, te encoges un poco, tienes miedo de que vea el tatuaje que esta por todo tu cuerpo, ese, el que dice "Hipócrita"

.

.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película el sábado?- le preguntas desde la cama

-No puedo, saldré con Sakura y Kiseki- dice tranquilamente poniéndose el pantalón de pijama

-¿Po-por qué?- tratas de no parecer desesperada pero fracasas, él levanta una ceja

-¿Tiene algo de malo que salga con mi hijo?

-Sí, bueno no, pero- y la fregaste. Luces como la novia celosa psicópata- ¿Por qué va Sakura?

-Es la madre de mi hijo, la psicóloga dice que de vez en cuando debemos pasar un tiempo los dos juntos con él, que sepa que somos amigos.

-Sería bueno que pasara algo de tiempo también con el novio de Sakura- se te va la lengua, te das cuenta que la has cagado completamente, miras al Uchiha, puedes jurar que sus ojos están rojos por la ira

-¡No menciones a ese infeliz!- grita, normalmente callas, pero ya la has jodido tanto que nada puede ser peor

-¿Por qué te molesta? Sakura es tu ex esposa y puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera- lo encaras

-¡No, no puede!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque es mía!- tus ojos se abren tanto que duele, él se pasa una mano por la cara frustrado, toma una almohada y sale dando un portazo, tú te recuestas en la cama y lloras en silencio, ya lo sabias, es solo que la verdad… duele.

.

.

Estas afuera de la iglesia, viendo la hermosa escena de adentro, Kiseki, de ahora 9 años, pasa por tu costado, te sonríe burlonamente mientras carga la almohada que contiene los anillos de oro, y entra a la iglesia, porque los que se están casando eran ellos, sus padres, el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amiga, su ex esposa, la que lleva el vestido de novia más hermoso que hayas visto antes.

Después de esa pelea, él te había dejado y volvió a salir con Sakura y con su hijo, fue después de 6 meses que te enteraste que él le había vuelto a proponer matrimonio, pero esta vez ante los ojos de Dios. Era por eso que Sakura ya no te llamaba y te evitaba.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Sakura como tu querida esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

"Tu corazón se prepara"

-Acepto- dice él, firme, sin vacilar ni un poco

-Entonces los declaro…

Y ella sonríe

Y tú lloras

-…marido y mujer…

Porque no era tu cuento de hadas, era el de ella, tú no eras la princesa del final feliz, ella lo era.

"Puede besar a la novia"

Ella no vuelve a ganar y tú no vuelves a perder

Ella siempre fue la ganadora, ella siempre busco su felicidad y tú siempre trataste de robársela.


End file.
